


next to you

by peachwink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I love them ok, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, Soft Boys, Swearing, This has a lot of swearing, Toxic Relationship, arrest me, changlix, i suck at tags pls give it a chance, it just mentioned, its so soft, its sweet, twt warning: slighty abuse n blood, yeah im done here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwink/pseuds/peachwink
Summary: i know he doesn`t treat you like his own.  i could probably treat you better.or changlix au written while listening to next to you on loop :D





	next to you

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! it`s been almost a year since i posted something new, but here we go.  
> enjoy! leave kudos! leave comments! i will really appreciate it!!

"felix, break up with him" 

he doesn't know how many times had he said those words already. probably way too much.

but it is true. felix should have broken up with his boyfriend a long time ago, tho something, as he said, was keeping him from doing it. 

"why are you so against him, anyway? i am the one dating him." 

that`s the whole problem. you are dating h i m, changbin thought and just shook his head. 

„also, he is your friend. shouldn`t you be like...on his side?” lix mumbled, not even looking at him. instead, he was looking out of the window, shrinking in his seat. 

„he might be my friend, but he`s an asshole” changbin glanced at him and clenched the wheel harder. „you deserve better than him” 

felix snorted and smiled sadly. „then who i deserve?” 

i could give you everything and be everything you need, changbin thought, but he wasn`t brave enough to say it out loud. not yet anyway.

the quesiton remained unanswered as the radio played calm music, which both of the boys enjoyed. it wasn`t their first time driving at night. lately, it was their routine.  
as much changbin hated this situation, it was his favourite time of the week. he could spent some hours with felix and most importantly, be there for him. he was glad, that the younger trust him that much. 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜

the first time it happened, changbin was panicking. not only it was unusual for felix to call him, but more surprising was the fact, that he was calling him in the middle of the night. when he picked up, he heard him crying and asking him for a ride to his house. changbin, not thinking too much, dressed as fast (and best) as he could and drove to the location the other send him. when he found him outside a club, he was sitting on the pavement, visibly shaking. not knowing what he was suppossed to do, changbin covered the boy`s arm with his hoodie and sat next to him. this gesture made felix let a sob and hide his face. they were sitting there for a while, until younger calmed down a little. 

when they were sitting in the car, changbin set the air conditioning higher and started the car. 

„felix” he said, but got no respond from the other boy. he glanced at him and the view made him even more worried. he was slighty shaking, trying his best not to cry. the trails of tears were easily visibly from the lights outside. changbin decided to leave the boy to his thoughts and himself. he thought of idea to make the other feel better. 

changbin stopped the car in front of the miasteczko cud. felix only then moved and frowed, then looked confused at him. changbin smiled to him in return and got out of the car. felix followed right behind him. 

„where are we?” he asked and looked around, but his eyes stopped at the ice bar. 

„what is your favourite ice cream flavour?” changbin asked instead of answering the question and headed to the building. felix looked after him and not soon after, rushed to him. 

they both ordered their favoruite flavours: felix picked strawberry, while changbin choose chocolate. now they were sitting in front of each other as they were enjoying their food. 

„he called me names and then...he pushed me” felix said, looking at the table and biting his lips. „he said that he doesn`t like when i hang out with chan and hyunjin” 

it took everything for changbin not to act angry, when he was, in fact, furious. his friend really was a fucking asshole. seeing the younger boy like this, made him want to beat him. 

„im so sorry felix” changbin finally said, putting his hands on top of his to make the other feel a little bit better. felix looked at him after this gesture and shook his head. „he can be a piece of shit sometimes” 

felix laughed a little and agreeed. „he can” he smiled, while looking at changbin. „let`s go home. we wasted so much time here and you must be tired” 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜

changbin entered the house, without ringing or knocking. it wasn`t like there was a point of doing it anyway. he spent most of his time here. at hyunwoo`s house. 

he saw him in the living room and crashed next to him on the sofa. “where`s chan?” he asked. he was still mad at him. for treating felix like shit. 

but that`s not his bussiness, he reminded himself. 

the fact was that he wasn`t ready to spend time with hyunwoo alone. his anger was still fresh. 

“he said he`s gonna be late” he said, playing the video game. changbin sighed and nodded. 

god dammit chan. not now.

they talk about nothing special as they were waiting for chan to go out to hang out in the arcadia. changbin was scrolling on his phone, not really into this conversation. 

“you know that i`m dating felix, right?” changin glanced at him and hummed, feeling his annoyance growing. now hyunwoo`s got his all attention. “he`s so fucking stupid and dense. like i wanted to move things forward, you know and he did not know what i wanted” he added and changbin clenched his hand. “he also spend so much time with chan and the other boy like, so much time” 

changbin couldn`t hold his anger any more. hyunwoo was really a shitty person. “maybe if you treat him like actual human being” he growled, which causes hyunwoo to look at him, surprised. 

“what did you just say?” 

“you heard me.” 

“he`s my boyfriend. not yours” 

“and yet, you treat him like shit. honestly, grow up” 

“what`s going on here?” chan asked, stepping in the living room, confused my their loud voices. changbin and hyunwoo were looking at each other for a few more moments. 

“i`m going home” said changbin and left the room.

at this point, hyunwoo was dead to him. 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜

they were hanging out in a club, all felix`s friend and changbin`s. it was hyunjin`s birthday so they decided to celebrate it since after it, exams will start. 

hyunjin looked very happy, he was dancing on the floor along with seungmin and jeongin. the rest of the boys were sitting in one circle, drinking and talking. they all looked like they were having so much fun. all expect one. 

chanbin was currently watching hyunwoo and felix being all lovely. the asshole had his hand on the other boy`s waist, cuddling the smaller boy to his side. they were giggling and smiling at each other all the time. sometimes felix would steal a kiss from him. 

with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, he turned away from them and snorted. felix looked really pretty today, more than every day. he was wearing a crop top with some high jeans and everything would be so perfect, if it wasn`t for hyunwoo. earlier, before entering the club, changbin heard their argument and moment later, he saw felix wearing his boyfriend`s hoodie. 

he felt someone nudging him and when he saw chan`s face, he sighed already knowing what is coming. 

„you should really stop looking at him like this. i mean it`s pretty obvious that you are jealous” he said to him, glaning at the couple. changbin just pushed him and rolled his eyes. 

„im not looking at them now tho” he answered, not being in the mood to be teased. 

„try to have some fun, changbin. maybe you will meet someone new” he added, looking at him. „you know i want felix to be happy too, but...he is. look at him” 

changbin glanced at them and he saw them walking to the dance floor, hyunwoo`s arm still on felix`s waist. he frowned a little. of course, felix didn`t tell chan about his situation. he knew that if the did, chan would rise hell for him. changbin would do that too, but felix needed him to give him support. and he was giving him that. 

„see, come dance with us” chan said and changbin nodded. 

„just gonna drink that and im coming to you” he promised and watched chan walking away. he really wish he could just go home. it was way too loud here and being around hyunwoo wasn`t a good idea. 

he jumped a little, when moment later felix dropped next to him, out of breath and all flushed. changbin looked at him, surprised, but when he saw hijacks all over felix`s neck, he felt angry. and jealous. 

„are you okay lix? maybe pull the hoodie off” he asked and scooted him a glass of water. felix gave him a small smile and sipped a little. 

„he`s already mad” he said, pulling his boyfriend`s hoodie off and throwing it on the other side of sofa. „he`s at the bar now. probably will be wasted in 5 minutes” he added with a sad smile and changbin felt the urge to hug the younger boy. 

„why he was mad for you this time?” felix growled when he heard that and sinked in the sofa. 

„about everything. crop top, me drinking, me not wanting to spend every single minute with him” he said and drank the whole drink with one go „lets go dance.” 

changbin almost choked on this words. „dance?” he asked, not really sure what to do. 

felix rolled his eyes with a soft smile and stood up. „yes, changbin, dance” 

„fuck it” he thought and took his hand and then he was dragged by felix to the balcony. changbin laughed a little at how the other boy blushed, when he saw they were there all alone. „it`s more quiet here and you can still hear the music” he mumbled. then everything happened so fast. 

felix closed the distance between them and put his hands on his neck, starting rocking side to side. changbin let out a shaking breath and gently put his hands on the other hips; then he felt the blonde boy face in the crook of his neck. changbin smiled a little and rested his head against his. 

„lix, are you tired?” changbin whispered, not wanting to ruin the mood or scare the other boy. he felt the other smiling into his skin and humming something. chanbin sighed and put one hand in his hair and the other on his waist. he brought him closer to him.

„i will take it as a yes” he answered himself and started to play with the other hair. they rocked like this through the four songs, occasionally humming the lyrics or laughing. 

when felix pushed a little away, changbin traced one of the hijacks on his neck. he heard the younger boy sighting, so he turned to look at him, but when he did, he saw felix smiling at him. when the blonde boy started to close the distance, only then changbin knew what he was about to do and stopped him, by sligthy pushing him away. 

„felix, no” he said softly. „you are drunk and i don`t want you to regret it tomorrow” he added and hugged the other boy, when he throw himself to his arms, whinning. 

„i hate that you are always doing the right thing” he mumbled and changbin nodded, carressing his back. 

„i know, i know” changbin sighed and closed his eyes. why things couldn`t be simpler? 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜

when they returned to the other boys, party was ending. hyunwoo couldn`t walk or even talked on his own: he was currently leaned on chan`s who was giving changbin disappointed look, when he saw him with felix. felix tensed when he saw how drunk hyunwoo was. in a second, jeongin was next to the blonde boy, asking him if he wants to stay over at his tonight and felix was more than happy.  
felix pulled changbin`s shirt to get his attention and without really caring, he hugged him tightly. changbin returned the hug, while gently patting his back. he made an eye contact with chan and sighed a little.  
“thank you for the dance and the whole night, to be honest.” whispered felix and slowly pushed away from him. “you made the night enjoyable” he added, while smiling. 

“it was my pleasure” changbin replied, which caused felix to laugh a little. 

“then bye” lix bit his lips, while waving and quickly joined jeongin. 

changin sighed and helped chan in holding hyunwoo.  
„we need to talk” he heard chan saying and he clenched his teeth. 

„just...let`s go to the car” changbin answered. they throw hyunwoo to the back and made jisung take care of him, despite his whinning. chan glanced at the drunk friend and sighted, starting to drive.  
„what`s going on with you and felix?” he finally asked and changbin closed his eyes. he heard jisung shfitting in the back. 

„he`s...it`s really not my place, but their relationship isn`t that good as you think” he finally spoke and he felt chan`s eyes on him.  
„what do you mean?” jisung asked.  
„you should talk to felix about it, but you know how hyunwoo is sometimes” 

there was a silence for a few minutes. none of the boys knew what to say or how to respond, but changbin could feel chan getting angry. he thought of felix as his younger brother, he has known him since forever. 

„guys, i think hyunwoo is going to vomit” said jisung, panicking. 

„fuck” 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜

changbin stopped his car and made sure he`s on the right street. he checked the time too and sighed when the clock was showing almost 3 in the morning. the older boy saw felix coming to his car. he could see that he was angry. 

felix entered his car and when the lights hit his face, changbin could see a bit of blood on felix`s face. he felt himselft getting more angry than ever. 

„felix, did he fucking hit you?” he growled, seeing felix turning his head away. changbin gently held his chin and made him look at him. „are you okay?” he said, more softly this time, looking at the cut on felix`s lips.  
“i will kill him” changbin thougth and started searching for a tissue. 

„changbin, leave it” it was the first thing that felix said to him that night. 

„i won`t, so shush” he answered, holding his chin again. „you know, chan would beat the shit out of him, if he knew that he did that” he added, starting to gently wiping the blood of the wound. felix was looking at him with mixed feelings, but after a second or so, he gave up and closed his eyes. 

„it`s done” changbin whispered, but didn`t let go of the other boy or pushed away. felix opened his eyes and went breathless, when he saw changbin still being so close to him. 

„thank you” he answered and gave changbin a weak smile. 

changbin was so damn in love with him. it took all of his strenght not to kiss him in that moment. he pushed away, while smiling to him. 

„you know what im going to say now, huh?” he said to him and felix sighted. 

„please, can you not say this tonight?” 

"i only want the best for you. i dont want to keep picking you up in the middle of the night from wherever the fuck we are" changbin answered and started the engine.

changbin glanced at the younger boy, who was not biting his lips and playing with his hands nervously. 

„is everything okay, lix?” he asked and he heard him letting a shaken breath. 

„im so sorry changbin. for involving you in this mess” felix finally said, looking at older boy. „chan told me that you don`t hang out with hyunwoo that much as before” he stopped for a moment. „sorry for ruining your friendship” he added quietly. 

changbin glanced at younger boy with a soft smile and seeing how much nervous he is, he took one of his hand in his. he started making circles on his palm with his thumb. 

„it`s okay felix. he is an asshole and i dont want to be friend with someone, who does awful things to anybody. even more, if that someone is you” he murmured and held his hand tighten. „i can`t forgive him for treating you like this” he added after a moment or so. 

he glanced at felix, who was blushing and smiling, looking at their hands. 

changbin smiled to himself at how adorable the other boy was. 

„did i make you blush?” changbin grinned, when felix looked at him, surprised and now blushing even more. 

„n-no!” he denied, but when he saw older boy laughing, he smiled. „you are a dumbass” he pouted and brought their still interviewed hands to his lips. 

„felix” warned changbin, feeling something in his stomach. he could tell that his breath was getting faster too. 

felix looked at him, while brushing his lips against changbin`s hand. „i know” he whispered, giving his hand the last kiss and then brought the hands to his cheek. 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜

changbin parked his car outside felix`s house, turning off the radio. 

„we are here” he said, looking at the other boy. „are you sure you are alright felix?” he asked and felix instead of answering, give him a small smile. 

„thank you, again, for picking me up” he said and get out of the car. changbin followed him, which felix looked at him surprised, but didn`t say anything. 

„no problem lix, you can always call me” he answered and felix smiled again. 

„then, goodnight” he said and started going home. changbin looked at him, when he passed him and grabbed his hand. 

„wait” he said and pulled the other boy closer to him. then it all happened too fast. felix`s back were pressed against the car and only thing he felt was changbin. he felt overwhelmed and out of breath. changbin was looking at felix, who was blushing angrily, with a smirk. he couldnt quite believe where the bravery came, but it was too late to stop now. 

he slowly closed the distance between them, giving felix enough time to push him away if needed. he stopped when milimetres where seperate them. felix let out a shaken breath and moved forward for a kiss, but instead he felt changbin moving away from him. he opened his eyes to see changbin grinning at him.

"i will kiss you when you are mine" said changbin and put his hand on the other's cheek. felix leaned into his touch, while sighting and nodded, closing his eyes. changbin was looking at him softly and more than happy, finally knowing that the feeling is mutual. 

„hey, sleepy head, you need to go home, to your bed” he said, laughing and stroking his cheeks. felix just smiled at his words and looked him right in the eyes. 

„goodnight changbin” he whispered, but stayed in his place. 

„goodnight felix” changbin answered and made the way for felix. 

maybe, things were starting to get simpler. 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜

the whole week went by without seeing felix. to say that changbin was missing him was a big misunderstanding. after the last time they saw each other, he was constantly thinking about him, how is he doing, what is he doing. so when he received the text from him, he was more than happy. 

“i broke up with him” 

changbin was staring at the text, couldn`t quite believe what he had just read. 

“do you wanna meet up now?” 

changbin let a short laugh from relief and happiness. he was so glad that the other finally broke up with hyunwoo. he quicky respond with “be at your home in 10 minutes”. 

so 10 minutes later, changbin was waiting for the other boy in front his house. he was tapping the wheel in the rhytm to the music. he was feeling a little bit nervous, but more than all, happy. happy for the felix. to be finally free from that toxic relationship. 

when changbin saw felix, he smiled to himself. felix waved at him shyly, slowly making his way to the car, but instead of getting to it, he knocked on changbin`s window. 

the shorter boy frowed and opened the door. “whats your plan huh?” he asked, curious. 

felix gave him another smile. “i was thinking that we can stay at my house today. like my parents aren`t home, so if you want we can watch something or play, but if you wanna do something else, then that`s totally fine!” 

changbin was observing the other boy, stuttering. without knowing what he`s doing, he put his hand on felix`s hair and ruffed his hair. that cause the younger to shut up and blushed. 

“i guess that means you are okay with it?” he asked, hesitantly.

“even more than okay with it” 

felix laughed a little and pulled changbin out of the car. “then what do we waiting for?” 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜

when they decided on a movie, they both settled on felix`s bed. changbin lied first, making himself comfortable.  
“you don`t mind cuddling, do you?” he said and then lied next to him, cuddling into his side and resting his head on his chest. 

the older boy was started at first, but after a couple of seconds, he laughed and put one of his hand on the other waist, gently carresing it. 

“if its you, i dont mind” he said quietly. 

they were watching the movie with a comfortable silent. there were a lot of small and affectionate touches too. changbin played with felix`s hair for almost the whole time (dont blame him, they were just so so so soft. felix, on the other hand, was playing with the hem of changbin`s shirt, which was driving him crazy. whenever his fingers touched the skin on his stomach, changbin`s heart were beating a beat faster. 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜

when the movie was coming to an end, changbin looked at the younger. he was observing him. he let a little sigh and decided to get over with that one question. 

“felix?” he asked quietly, just to make sure he wasn`t asleep. 

“yeah?” felix muttered with a little rough voice. 

“how did the break up go?” asked changbin and after a couple of seconds, felix sat up. changbin followed him with a worried look. “if you dont wanna talk about it, you dont have to” 

“no, its fine. he did not care about it at all. he didn`t care” he said and finally looked at changbin. 

'im sorry felix. you deserve someone better” 

felix gave him a gentle smile before looking down. “i hope that someone is you” he mumbled and changbin returned the smile. he took both of his hands to his, causing the boy to look at him. 

“it will be my pleasure, lix” 

felix smiled widely and changbin choked on his breath. the smile was the most genuine smile. the smile who reaches his eyes completely, making them into crescents. he made a promise to himself in his mind, that he will do anything to make felix keep smiling like this. 

“you also promised me something” felix said, while pouting a little and looking at changbin defiantly. he blinked a couple of times, surprised of the other one`s acting and shook his head. 

“i did?” he teased, pretending not to remember, which caused the other to pout even more. 

“do i really have to say this out loud?” 

changbin bit his lips and nodded. he wanted to hear him saying that so badly. 

“changbin” felix sat on his knees, facing changbin. “kiss me” 

changbin smiled to himself and put both of his hands on felix`s cheeks. 

“are you sure? i mean...it`s not too early?” he asked to make sure. 

felix rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them. “i really hate you right now” he whispered and kissed the older boy. 

changbin returned the kiss almost immediately, while carressing his cheeks. the kiss was gentle and full of emotions and their longing for each other.

the older pushed away after a while. they were looking into each other eyes, both catching their breath. both with blush on their cheeks and smile on their lips. 

“you still own me the kiss” felix blured out. “i kissed you” 

changbin couldn`t help but laugh at that. 

“i guess i own you” while saying this, he put his hands around the other`s waist, pulling him into his laps. felix let a laugh, surprised and pressed his forehead against his. 

“you are so pretty” changbin said, while looking at his freckles, every wrinkle and small details. he made a note in his mind to count and kiss them all some day. hopefully, very soon. “so damn beautiful” he added, watching the other one blushing. 

“shut up please” 

“give me one good reason why should i” 

felix grinned at him. “you could be kissing me right now” 

changbin smiled amused and give him a small nod. “that`s a damn good reason.” 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜

they spend the rest of the day in bed, cuddling, kissing and making promises to each other of the near future. spoiler alert: they kept their promises and even made more of them of not so near future.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
